El Príncipe de la Noche Eterna
by Perfect Tyrant
Summary: "durante todos estos años nuestro maestro a estado dormido,y ahora...el momento a llegado,¡nuestro maestro regresara a este mundo para así recuperar lo que le pertenece por derecho!...y nosotros estaremos a su lado para protegerlo sin importar que...dime,¿te unirás a nuestra causa,sangre nueva?" -SEGUNDO.
1. PARTE 1:Los Devil

**como este es mi primer fic,intentare que me salga algo aceptable C:**

* * *

Mi nombre es Moon Light,muchos me llaman Light(aunque ese no es el punto),mi familia es conocida por su generosidad y riquezas,vivo en el lado oscuro de la luna en un reino construido gracias a las alianzas que hizo mi gente junto con lo Wires,habitantes antiguos de la Luna los cuales se sintieron sorprendidos con el simple echo de construir un reino...pero,luego de años por alguna razón toda la maldad de la humanidad fue comprimida en una sola persona,ahora,esa maldad se encuentra aquí,encerrada en un solo cuerpo en el cual puede explotar en cualquier momento...

* * *

-¿m?...¿donde estoy?-que raro...hace un momento estaba con mi hermana y ahora...¿estoy en casa?-emm...¿hola? ¿madre?...¿Alice? ¿¡alguien!?-me levante de mi cama para salir por la puerta y empezar a buscar por toda la casa a alguien,pero no termine encontrando a nadie después de casi una hora-pero...¿donde están todos?...acaso...¿me han dejado solo en casa?(no...ni siquiera e podido ver a alguien por la ventana...algo raro sucede),algo esta mal...definitivamente algo esta mal.

-p...por...ayuda...

-¿eh?(vino del patio)-me dirigí al patio trasero para asegurarme de que había escuchado algo-¿hola? ¿donde estas?

-es...quí...

-(?)-luego de eso sentí como algo metálico y frío tocaba mi cuello con delicadeza-(qu...)-rápidamente me di la vuelta aterrado para encontrarme con una figura oscura mas alta que yo-¿quien...?

-bueno...hola pequeña cucaracha.

-¿ah?-al instante este desenfundo una espada,pero...solo podía ver oscuridad después de eso...

**ACEPTA MUCHACHO...ACEPTA A LA OSCURIDAD,ELLA TE DESEA,ELLA LLENARA ESE VACÍO EN TU INTERIOR...TOMA MI MANO Y SÍGUEME A ESTE MUNDO LLENO DE OSCURIDAD Y LUJURIA.**

**YA NO TIENES POR QUE VIVIR,ESTE MUNDO PRONTO VERA A SU NUEVO DIOS...Y TU PUEDES ESTAR JUNTO A ESTE DIOS...**

**...¿ACEPTAS SER CORROMPIDO POR LA OSCURIDAD?...**

* * *

-¡NOOOOOOO!-me levante de golpe de mi cama sudado,¿de verdad era todo un sueño?...o...nah,era solo un sueño...definitivamente era un sueño-¿que...fue...eso?-sin previo aviso una almohada impacto en mi rostro...y lo peor...tenia los lentes puestos-auch...¿que demo...?

-ya has silencio...no puedo dormir con tus gritos...(¿por que siempre tienes que ser tan pervertido?)

-a...perdón hermanita,tuve una pesadilla

-¿otra vez el...?

-no...esta vez era alguien mas...

-ya veo...bueno,¡al menos me alegra que ya no sueñes con Dark Moon!

-...si...a mi también...-la voz que pedía ayuda...era...¿el?,pero...¿que le paso?-oye...¿que hora es?-mi hermana simplemente se encogió de hombros para luego esconderse en sus sabanas-¿hay algo que hagas aparte de dormir?

-¿de verdad quieres saber?

-...no gracias...(como si no supiera de esas "revistas" tuyas)

-¿dijiste algo...?

-na-nada...(sera mejor que me vaya)-me levante de mi cama para terminar saliendo de mi casa completamente aburrido-(vaya,otro día aburrido en mi vida...pesadillas,oscuridad,hasta ahora no e soñado nada normal)...

-¡oye,Light!

-(aveces me pregunto por que nació Dark...)

-¡Light!

-(aunque no creo que importe...últimamente me e preocupado por cosas estúpidas)-me mantuve unos minutos sumergido en mis pensamientos para terminar despertando por causa de un golpe-oye ¡¿que diablos te...

-¡con que ignorándome otra vez!

-¿eh?...¿Akiko?...perdón,estaba sumergido de nuevo en mis pensamientos.

-si,se nota...tu cabello y tus ojos se han vuelto blancos de nuevo.

-...¿?-ella simplemente saco un espejo para mostrarme mis ojos y cabello completamente blancos-(vaya,tengo que intentar no pensar mucho en cosas como estas)

* * *

_Bueno,normalmente esto de que mi cabello y mis ojos cambien de color comenzó cuando empece a tener esos sueños con Dark Moon y a verlo cada vez que me miraba a un espejo,no estoy seguro si pueden cambiar de otro color pero...me basta con que sean blancos._

**_(NT:mi cabello es castaño y mis ojos marrones)_**

* * *

-ya veo...así que ahora ya no es Dark Moon.

-Nop.

-¿distinguiste a esa figura oscura?

-no...por lo que simplemente no estoy seguro si sera algo mas como Dark o tal vez una simple pesadilla.

-...oye...

-¿?

-veras...hay algo que quería decirte...

-¿que es...?

-bueno...hace mucho que nos conocemos y...quería decirte que...

-(?)-me mantuve observando como Akiko se ponía cada vez mas roja,que raro...aunque,igual yo no me imagino que estará pensando.

-y-yo...bueno...

-...¡!-al instante empuje a Akiko al suelo esquivando un cuchillo el cual apenas rozo mi brazo derecho-diablos...

-¿que paso?

-...-fije mi mirada al lugar de donde fue lanzado el cuchillo para ver a un Wire armado con una espada-¡oye! ¿¡que diablos te pasa,eh!?

-...

-¿¡es que no me escuchas idiota!?

-...¡EXTERMINAR!-este hizo una señal para que otros tres Wires se posicionaran detrás de el con armas de fuego-¡MATADLOS EN NOMBRE DE NUESTRO DIOS!_**  
**_

-¿dios?-me mantuve observando como los Wires del fondo me apuntaban ignorando por completo a Akiko-diablos,¡Akiko,corre!

-¡NO ESCAPARAN!

me mantuve corriendo lo suficiente hasta llegar al punto en el cual mi cuerpo ya no podía mas,al final tuve que esconderme en un callejón cercano esperando a que ellos dejaran de buscarme,lo cual fue fácil ya que una vez me perdieron de vista concentraron su atención en las demás personas que pasaban cerca de ellos.

-¿que les pasa a esos Wires? y aun mas importante,¿quien es ese "Dios" del que tanto hablan ahora-simplemente no podía encontrar la calma,había muchas preguntas en mi cabeza que simplemente mi cabello se volvería blanco de nuevo,¿que debía hacer? ¿como evadiría a esa armada de Wires? ¿donde fue a terminar Akiko? ¿mi familia se encontraba sana y salva?-¡MALDICIÓN!-¡NO!,no puedo sumergirme en mis pensamientos ahora,¡tengo que llegar a casa o al menos encontrar a Akiko!-muy bien,ahora lo que debo hacer es...**  
**

-¿hola que hace?

-...

-...

-¿te conozco?

-tal vez...

-...-¿quien diablos es este enano?-oye...por si no te diste cuenta estamos siendo traicionados por los Wires...así que,¿por que no mejor vas a buscar un lugar seguro y me dejas de molestar?

-¿por que?...ellos solo están haciendo lo que les pedí.

-¿¡que!?-este niño...¿es todo esto su culpa?-como...¿c-como es posible?

-fácil-este se levanto para luego hacer una reverencia-mi nombre es Yuki,soy una de los 6 Guerreros Devil-¿¡eh!?,espera...¿es una chica?...diablos,de verdad me confundí por sus prendas.

-¿6 Guerreros Devil? ¿y eso que es?

-je...-me mantuve en el suelo mientras Yuki se acercaba a mi con una sonrisa,no parecía tan mala...pero,ella provoco esto...¿por que?-somo un grupo de personas con ciertos "trucos" bajo nuestras mangas.

-entonces...¿por que?...¿¡por que hacen esto!?

-owww...te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas-¿que acaba de decir?-veras,mas bien...los demás buscan apoderarse de esta piedra gigante inservible,pero yo...¡te busco a ti!

-¿eh? ¿q-que quieres decir con eso?

-bueno,conocemos a casi todos los que viven aquí:información,fechas de nacimiento,edades y otras cosas que sirven para encontrar a alguien(no es que comprenda mucho esas cosas),pero tu...¡tu me llamaste la atención Light!

-esto ya es raro...-rápidamente intente retroceder pero sin darme cuenta termine chocando con un Wire armado-(¿por que nada me sale bien?)

-¿QUE HACEMOS CON EL LADY YUKI?

-llévenlo a mi cuarto,tengo cosas pensadas para el-¿¡q-q-queeee!? ¿¡y encima lo dice con esa maldita sonrisa de inocencia!?

-...AFIRMATI...-el Wire al final no pudo terminar la frase ya que un cuchillo había atravesado su cabeza para terminar explotando.

-¿eh?

-(por favor que no quieran violarme,por favor,¡por favor!)-me di la vuelta aterrado para terminar viendo detrás de mi a un Wire de colo purpura-(¿un Wire me salvo? ¿por que?)

-¡oye! ¿que crees que estas haciendo? ¡si querías ser mi preferido solo tenias que pedirlo!,no matar a uno de mis Wires preferidos.

-...niña idiota.

-¿dijiste algo...?

-¿a ti que te parece mocosa?-vaya...este Wire ya me cae bien.

-ya veo,eres uno de esos Wires fallidos que menciono mi onee-chan...bien,se como tratar con ustedes-al instante esta saco un control remoto el cual mostraba los datos del Wire detrás de mi-pronto te reunirás con tus hermanos-me mantuve observando como presionaba el botón para luego esperar a que sucediera algo-...¿?  


-...¿puedo irme?

-niña estúpida...-el Wire detrás de mi solo chasqueo los dedos y como si nada el control remoto se destruyo en cuestión de segundos.

-¿¡**QUEEEEEEEE**!?...¿como...es...posible?

-tu vienes con migo chico...

-¿yo?...vale-el Wire simplemente me levanto como si se tratara de un cadáver y me llevo lejos del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

-¡oye,espera!...el...ya era mio...

* * *

-oye...gracias por sacarme de allí.

-...

-al menos...explícame que esta pasando,¿por que esta pasando todo esto?

-...me llamo ERROR

-¿Error?...¿que clase de nombre es ese?

-es como todos me llaman...como mi creador me llamaba...

-ya veo,pero...tengo unas cuantas preguntas,¿las responderás?-Error solo asintió para fijar su vista en la espada que portaba-¿que esta pasando?,¿que son esos Guerreros Devil? y en especial,¿por que tu no fuiste afectado como los demás?

-son demasiadas preguntas...pero ya acepte el responderlas.

-¿entonces...?

-lo que pasa es que de algún modo alguno de esos 6 Guerreros Devil consiguió engañar a los Wires con puras mentiras para luego corromperlos volviéndolos unas simples maquinas sin libertad,igual que tu desconozco lo que son los Guerreros Devil,pero por lo que vi son bastante fuertes y inteligentes...pero esa mocosa que te encontraste antes mas bien solo es una pervertida-creo que ya lo había notado...-y yo no fui engañado por que...no soy como los demás Wires...mi forma de pensar,mis habilidades, todo en mi es único,mi creador pensaba que era solo un error sin remedio...pero su hija,pensaba que aunque yo fuera una maquina...en mi interior yacía un corazón,por esa única razón sigo aquí.si no fuera por la hija de mi creador,el me hubiera destruido por completo...

-¿y que paso con su hija?

-murió,pero no por causas naturales...¿entiendes a que me refiero?

-...(fue su padre...)

-exacto...al principio me culpe,pero luego escuche a mi creador hablar de lo que había echo...y hice lo que su hija me hubiera dicho que hiciera...-observe como Error apretaba con fuerza su espada para luego clavarla en el suelo con fuerza-mate al bastardo...lo mate sin piedad alguna y de una forma lenta,para que sufriera...

-¿por que ella te pediría que hicieras eso?

-por que...el desgraciado siempre...¿como dicen ustedes los humanos? ¿abusaba...?

-si.

-pues eso...ella siempre decía que esperaba que alguna vez yo lo matara,frente a sus propios ojos...yo no lo hacia por que aun así no tenia algo contra mi creador,aunque yo viera como le hacía daño...simplemente no entendía nada en ese entonces.

-ahora entiendo todo...¿que haremos ahora?

-tu,te iras de aquí,yo me encargare de todo.

-¿que?,no puedo irme,mi familia y mi amiga siguen allí en la ciudad.

-...tu eres...Moon Light ¿cierto?

-s-si...¿por que?

-pase por tu casa,uno de los Devil mato a toda tu familia...y tu amiga,ya debe estar muerta...casi todos los habitantes ya han sido eliminados por los Wires.

-¿q-que?...todos...muertos...-madre...Alice...lamento el no haber estado a su lado para protegerlas...¿p-por que?...¿¡por que soy tan inútil!?-...

-si...ven,te sacare de aquí.

-¿a donde iremos?

-a la tierra...

-¿eh?...¿como?

-hay una especie de portal no muy lejos de aquí...llegaremos rápido si ignoramos a todos los Wires que nos encontremos.

-¿y que con los Devil?

-quizás el único Devil con el que nos encontremos es la pervertida esa...

-¿c-como?(ojala y no la encontremos)

-por lo que vi de ella...puede olerte como si fueras una presa fácil.

-...-es definitivo...tengo miedo...

-bien,vamos...no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que algún Wire encuentre el portal...

* * *

al final terminamos recorriendo casi toda la luna para terminar llegando por fin al portal el cual era un pentagrama azul,pero de todos modos...ya estaba cansado,no podía mas y mi cuerpo se había forzado de una forma casi impresionante,pero...podía sentir como si alguien nos hubiera estado vigilando todo el camino.

-bien,este es.

-vale...¿como lo activo?

-solo ponte en el medio y listo...

-¡ALTO!

-¿qu...?

-¡nos siguieron!-maldición...y yo que esperaba poder irme tranquilamente.

-¡a un lado,a un lado!-¿quien es ese...?-vaya,miren lo que tenemos aquí...un defectuoso y un superviviente,interesante.

-¿¡y tu quien diablos eres!?

-...¿yo?-el sujeto que se encontraba frente a los Wires solo hizo una reverencia para luego fijar su mirada en mi de forma picara...¿por que a mi?-¡yo soy Yukimura! ¡el tercer Guerrero Devil!

-¿e-el...t-te-tercer Guerrero?

-¿uuh?...¡esa es la voz de mi querido Light!-mierda,todo menos ella...-¡Light!,mira,te traje esto que encontré por hay-de una mochila que ella llevaba pude ver como sacaba unos cuantos objetos,eran...¿¡cosas que yo siempre quise!?,como es que...maldición,de verdad esta enferma-ah,¡onee-chan!,veo que conociste a Light-kun.

-mmm?...así que este es ese del que tanto hablabas...je,se parece a mi de joven.

-¿ahora que Error?

-...

-¿Error...?

-toma esto-Error simplemente me entrego con tranquilidad una mochila llena de objetos para sobrevivir y algo de comida y agua...pero,¿por que?-lo necesitaras para tu llegada a la tierra...

-pero...

-ahora vete...¡me ocupare de estos bastardos!

-¡si!-me di la vuelta para pararme en el centro del portal el cual comenzó a brillar al instante-no olvidare la ayuda que me diste...MECHA-rápidamente termine abandonando el lugar dejando a MECHA junto con los Devil y Wires.

-¿MECHA...?,me gusta...

-¿eh?...¡oye fallido! ¿a donde fue Light-Kun?

-jeje...(mi nombre ahora es MECHA ¿eh?...te lo agradezco...Light)

-olvídalo pequeña,ese idiota no te llega ni a los talones...por ahora lo importante es su amigo...

-(no te preocupes...ama...¡muy pronto nos reuniremos y te protegeré sin importar que!).**¡VENGA DESGRACIADOS!****  
**

* * *

-vaya,de verdad tienes mucha basura en esta mochila.

-...

-¿eh? ¿estas despierto?

-¿q-que?...¿donde estoy?-abrí mis ojos de golpe para admirar el lugar donde me encontraba,solo podía ver unos cuantos arboles y una chica sentada en mi...vaya,¿que diablos paso?

-pues...buenos días dormilón.

-¿eh?...(¿me desmaye al llegar aquí o...?)...¡oye!,esas son mis cosas-intente moverme pero fue inútil,al final me termine dando cuenta que estaba atado de manos y pies como un animal-oye...¿por que me ataste...?

-lo que sucede es que estabas siendo atacado por un oso y yo te salve...-con solo ver su cara se que esta mintiendo.

-si...no te creo y eso no explica el por que estoy atado.

-bueno,como te salve la vida es obvio que me merezco una recompensa,así que mientras dormías revise tu mochila y no encontré nada...y ademas te ate por su llegabas a hacer algo "hostil".

-entonces...¿me puedes desatar?

-mmm...vale,pero no intentes nada raro-ella simplemente me desato como si nada,¡dios!...¿cuanto tiempo estuve desmayado?...me duele todo-¿mejor?

-algo...a todo esto,¿quien eres?

-me llamo MARISA,¿y tu eres?...

-me llamo Moon Light,pero todos me llaman Light-definitivamente no parece mala,pero aun así puedo notar a un gran mentiroso con solo respirar.

-nunca te vi por aquí...¿eres hermano de Kourin acaso?

-¿Kourin? ¿y ese quien es?

-...nadie importante,es que tu aspecto me recordó a el.

-vale...oye...

-¿?

-¿donde estoy?

-vaya...de verdad no eres muy listo ¿verdad?-y tu de verdad sabes mentir de una forma asquerosa ¿verdad?-te encuentras en Gensokyo.

-¿Gen...sokyo?

-exacto,ahora que lo recuerdo...tenia algo importante que ,nos vemos en otro momento Light-Marisa simplemente se dio la vuelta para irse en volando en una esco...espera un segundo...¿que mierda acabo de ver?

-...¿que?...-valeeeee...no entiendo,de verdad la tierra es extraña...o al menos este lugar es extraño-muy bien...estoy perdido en la tierra...pero al menos tengo mi...¿y la mochila?-empece a observar a mi alrededor buscando la mochila que MECHA me había dado pero al final no la encontré-¿donde es que...(se la habrá llevado...),mierda...¡**MARISAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

**Unas horas después...**

-vaya...estoy cansado y llevo horas caminando...¿es que en este lugar no hay ningún pueblo o algo?-llevaba una hora caminando y en todo el camino lo mas que encontré de utilidad fue una Katana algo vieja y una guitarra(no es que sirviera de algo,solo me gusto su diseño)-aaaaaa...inclusive puedo escuchar mis tripas rugir como un Beast enfurecido...-me mantuve sentado en un tronco que encontré un poco pero rápidamente me levante al sentir el aroma de algo delicioso justo detrás de mi-ese olor...huele a pescado frito...-me dirigí al lugar de donde provenía el olor para al final terminar encontrándome en frente de un lago en el cual descansaba un sujeto con una armadura pesada y una espada muy grande junto a el-eee...disculpe.

-...

-¿hola?(parece que esta dormido)...si solo pudiera...agarrar algo de ese pes...-justo cuando estaba por agarrar un pescado escuche el sonido del sujeto levantándose-(ay...)

-...sabes que robarle comida a un guerrero como yo se considera suicidio...¿verdad?

-eee...y-yo...no...-termine tartamudeando del miedo para luego arrodillarme hambriento-d-diablos...

-...¿?...ya veo,¿te gusta el sake?

-¿sake...?

-igual es lo único que tengo para beber...no esperaba tener que compartir.

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS DE ESO...**

-¿como estuvo?

-pues...al menos ya no tengo hambre.

-bien,ahora lo importante...¿quien eres y por que intentabas robar al gran MONDO? ¿no sabes que soy alguien a quien debes respetar sin importar que no conozcas mis grandes logros?

-es que estaba muerto de hambre...ademas esa Marisa se llevo la mochila que traía llena de comida.

-¿Marisa? has dicho...¿Marisa?

-si,¿la conoces?

-pues...si y no,se que casi siempre consigue entrar en la SCARLET DEVIL MANSION y que es de robar aveces...esa niña de verdad es de buscar problemas.

-ya veo.

-...no eres de aquí ¿cierto?

-pues...no...vengo de...

-la luna...-¿como es que lo supo?

-¡s-si! ¿como supiste?

-e leído suficientes libros y en muchos de estos hablan de civilización en la luna...al principio no me lo tragaba a ese viejo cuento pero por lo que e visto cada noche...la luna esta siendo corrompida poco a poco...y anoche vi como la luna era cubierta por completo por la oscuridad y resulta que justo ahora luego de que presencie eso apareces.

-no le veo mucho sentido-creo que puedo confiar en el,no veo que este mintiendo ni tampoco detecto alguna amenaza en el...bueno,de todos modos su rostro no tienen ninguna expresión.

-si tu vieras el mundo como yo lo veo le encontrarías sentido...pero cada uno ve el mundo de forma diferente.

-...me llamo Moon Light...pero todos me dicen Light.

-...yo soy Mondo Takeda,es un placer...hijo de la noche.

* * *

**bueno,creo que lo dejare hasta aquí...creo intentare que me salga...aceptable,si hay alguna falta de ortografía es por que no me di no creo que un pequeño error de ortografía pueda hacer tanto daño(¿o si puede?) y sobre MECHA...me imagino que es muy obvio como termino,al principio tenia pensado dejarlo vivir mas pero...me parecía mejor darle un descanso eterno para así al menos agregar mas adelante a...(no digo nada por que pueden ser spoilers).**

**si tienen alguna duda solo pregunten,si quieren ayudarme en algo con este fic solo díganlo(acepto cualquier idea siempre y cuando al menos se mantenga con el tema del fic :I...bueno tal vez una que otra cosa bizarra aceptare) y ahora que me doy cuenta cuando escribí el nombre nuevo de MECHA pensé:¿MECHA? ¿enserio?...¡que original!(luego de eso me reí de una forma sarcástica yo solo :D).pero igual me quede sin nombres para MECHA y por esa razón les dejare esta pregunta:¿que nombren le habrían puesto ustedes a MECHA?,así me golpeo por no ser original con el pobre ;_;.**


	2. PARTE 2:el ebrio,el zorro y la mascota

**leí todo el capitulo anterior y me di cuenta que había una que otra falta de ortografía,pero solo por que me apresure en escribirlo así que no me di cuenta,prometo no apresurarme mucho esta vez(es que cuando tengo una gran idea normalmente se desvanece en 2 segundos...como todo juego 100% cool que veo ;_;)**

* * *

**Ojos de Yukimura.**

-vaya...es una lastima el que no encuentre a Light-Kun...me pregunto donde estará.

-ya deja de distraerte y ayúdame con...esto.

-¿que pasa?

-¿esto te pertenece?-saque de una caja un par de muñecos parecidos a todos los Devil...era algo raro-no sabia que supieras hacer muñecos Yuki...

-esos no los hice yo...

-entonces quien...-me mantuve observando el muñeco que se parecía a mi por unos segundos para darme cuenta que tenia un puñal pequeño clavado en la espalda y el de Yuki parecía tener unas orejas de gato,que raro...pero de todos modos ¿como se vería Yuki con un par de orejas de gato...?-hmph...

-¿ocurre algo?

-n-nada...(¿que diablos estoy pensando?)

-¡Yukimura!,¿has visto a segundo?...¿que haces con eso?

-¿¡Q-Quinta!?...e-es l-la primera vez que se le ve fuera de sus aposentos...**  
**

-no cambies de tema...esos muñecos que tienes son míos.

-¿e-eh?,l-lo lamento.

-no importa...

-Quinta,espero no le moleste la pregunta,pero...¿por que yo y Cuarta nos vemos así a diferencia de los demás...

-¿eso te preocupa?

-pues...no,solo es curiosidad.

-¿viste a Primero?-tranquilamente tomo el muñeco de Primero mostrándome que tenia un par de cuernos,un lado del rostro oscurecido con un ojo carmesí y con una boca en su hombro derecho-así es como es en realidad Primero.

-p-pero el no es...

-es por que siempre oculta su verdadera forma,el piensa que algo terrible pasara si llegamos a verlo así...no entiendo por que,pero aun así me preocupa...

-¿y que hay de mi y Cuarta?

-...si te preocupa ese puñal...tranquilo,tu me caes bien,es que estaba usándolos para recrear una pequeña batalla...y Cuarta,solo me pregunte como se vería con orejas de gato.

-vale...ah,por cierto...Segundo debe de estar discutiendo con Primero en el comedor como todos los días.

* * *

**Ojos de Light**

**¿ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDO SER NORMAL COMO TODOS LOS DEMÁS? ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ME ATORMENTAS?**

**¿NORMAL?...¡JA! ¿TU? ¿NORMAL?,NUNCA SERAS NORMAL MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ CHICO**

**¿POR QUE?...¿¡POR QUE!?**

**SOLO POR DOS RAZONES...PRIMERO,ESTAS LOCO Y TODA ESA LOCURA QUE OCULTAS YO LA REPRESENTO,Y SEGUNDO,SI TE ABANDONARA MORIRÍAS MUCHACHO...SIN MI NO ERES MAS QUE POLVO DE ESTRELLAS.**

-Light,despierta...

-d-déjame...solo...

-si te dejara solo morirías de hambre muchacho.

-...¿Mondo...?

-¿te encuentras bien?...estas pálido-me levante con dificultad apoyándome con la Katana,por alguna razón no podía sentir mi brazo izquierdo,me sentía fatal.

-si,estoy bien.

-¿seguro?...no tengo pensado llevarte cargando si llegas a enfermarte.

-no te preocupes...e-estoy bien.

-tu apariencia dice otra cosa,tienes suerte de que vayamos a buscar algún pueblo-¿entonces hay pueblos en este lugar?

-¿por que?

-nos quedamos sin sake,nos lo bebimos todo ayer...en el camino podemos comprar algo de medicina.

-te digo que estoy bien,enserio.

-...-al instante Mondo volteo para verme con una mirada bastante perturbadora.

-vale...como quieras...

-toma todo lo que puedas y lo que no simplemente quémalo o algo...

-¿por que?

-no tengo pensado dejarle algo mio a algún bandido ni nada.

-entendido(por alguna razón siento como si me observaran...)

tome todo lo que me parecía importante:algo de comida,agua,la Katana y nada mas...lo único que no pude cargar fue la espada de Mondo,esa cosa era demasiado pesada como para ser cargada por un humano normal,Mondo de verdad parece demostrar su fuerza con solo cargar esa espada con una mano,aun así seguía sintiendo como si fuera observado por alguien,no le había dicho en todo el camino en busca de un pueblo a Mondo por causa de que pensaba que era mi imaginación,y si no era mi imaginación de todos modos me aseguraba de estar cerca de Mondo por si las dudas.

* * *

-por fin llegamos...el pueblo Kamiyama

-al fin...ya me dolían los pies.

-no se de que te quejas,después de todo...yo te cargue casi todo el camino...

-si...perdón.

-no te preocupes,veamos si hay algo interesante en este pueblo.

apenas pusimos un pie en el pueblo todos los habitantes de este fijaron sus miradas de miedo en Mondo...aunque a el no parecía importarle mucho...

-¡e-es la bestia nocturna! ¡corran todos!

-¿bestia nocturna?...¿a que se refieren Mondo?

-no lo se,se habrán confundido de persona.

-...¿eh?-fije mi mirada en un grupo de personas que salían huyendo de una casa la cual parecía estar bastante maltratada-¿que ocurre allí?

-¿...?,detrás de mi...-luego de decir eso Mondo desenfundo tranquilamente su espada para luego apoyarla en su hombro y dirigirse a la casa a ver que ocurrí.yo solo le seguí sujetando la Katana con fuerza-...

-¿¡como que no hay mas!?

-y-ya le dije,s-se bebió todo lo que teníamos...

-...hmph-ambos mantuvimos la mirada en un sujeto el cual llevaba una tubería colgando de su cintura y llevaba unas prendas bastante abrigadas-las bebidas de estos lugares dan pena...¡no se comparan a las de mi madre patria!

-l-lo lamento,por favor no me haga daño...

-los habitantes de estos lugares también son patéticos...-este tomo al hombre frente a el del cuello y lo levanto como si no pesara nada-deberías ser golpeado por el gran Nikolai sin piedad...pero no tengo ganas hoy.

-¡oye!,bájalo...

-¿eh?

-Mondo,¿que diablos haces?

-¿que te parece chico?...le daré una pequeña lección a este sujeto.

-oh...ya veo,¡por fin alguien que parece tener un gran potencial para enfrentar a Nikolai!,no te preocupes amigo mio,Nikolai y Hasasky mostraremos piedad al final de esto.

-(¿acaso este sujeto esta mal de la cabeza o que?)-apenas cerré mis ojos por unos segundos un aura roja cubrió al sujeto el cual solo mantenía su mirada con una sonrisa en Mondo-¿que demo...?

-aunque de todos modos...hace mucho que no bebo algo...y no te gustara cuando Nik...cuando yo estoy sin beber durante mucho tiempo.

-entonces...¿toda esta destrucción solo por una simple bebida?

-pues claro,en mi madre patria hay bebidas que para cualquiera que no fuera de allí seria un total suicidio beberlas...pero aquí...no encuentro nada que sacie mi sed...

-(¿bebida?...)-rápidamente mire a mi alrededor para terminar encontrando una botella con una etiqueta que decía:"Vodka de Nikolai."-¿esto es lo que normalmente bebe?...(¿que importa?,simplemente con verlo siento como si estuviera viendo a uno de los Devil)-intente fijarme si contenía algo pero resulto ser solo una botella vacía-diablos...de verdad a este tipo le encanta beber...

-eh,¿buscabas esto?

-!?

* * *

**Ojos de Mondo**

-hace mucho tiempo que Berserker no siente como la sangre se le escurre,espero que des una buena pelea.

-...¿que dice General?...si,lo prometo.

-(de verdad esta mal de la cabeza...),¡oye! ¿¡con quien diablos hablas!?

-hmph...el General Hasasky dice que tenga piedad de ti...acabo de prometer no matarte...-¿General...Hasasky?

-tal parece que el estar sobrio te vuelve un maníaco...

-entonces...¿quieres dar el primer ataque?...adelante,tienes derecho a un golpe-el sujeto frente a mi solo se cruzo de brazos mientras sonreía enfadado,por alguna razón tenia curiosidad por ver cual era su verdadero poder por lo que simplemente le hice una seña para que me atacara primero-ya veo...te lo agradezco.

-no te conozco...pero me intriga tu poder...-rápidamente este tomo con fuerza la tubería que llevaba para luego intentar golpearme justo en el rostro-demasiado lento-solamente tuve que poner a la Berserker frente a mi para bloquear su ataque,pero aun así,me vi obligado a retroceder unos pasos por la fuerza que había utilizado en el ataque-(rayos...concentro casi toda su fuerza en ese solo ataque)

-buen bloqueo...pero no podrás bloquear este-simplemente me mantuve observando como se ponía en una pose como si fuera a embestirme,no es problema de todos modos,puedo bloquear todo sin importar que-¡Gran Golpe Hasasky!-en cuestión de segundos sentí como si alguien me tomara del cuello y me levantara sin problema alguno.

-¿¡q-que demonios!?

-primero las piernas-rápidamente perdí toda sensación en las piernas,es imposible...ni siquiera se estaba moviendo,solo indicaba con esa tubería que llevaba las partes que mencionaba-ahora los brazos y luego el golpe de suerte.

-argh...(es inútil...¿que tipo de truco es este?...es la primera vez que soy...vencido)

-lo lamento,no debí usar ese golpe primero...pero quería terminar esto pronto,va a anochecer y tengo que probar mas bebidas de los pueblos alrededor...

-¡espera!

-¡pero si es tu compañero!

-(maldición...ahora no chico...corre...)

-tengo esto...es tuyo ¿verdad?-intente voltear mi mirada a donde se encontraba Light sujetando una botella de algo...no alcanzaba a leer la etiqueta desde mi posición,pero al tipo parecía haberle sorprendido.

-...vaya...¿de donde lo sacaste?

-eso no importa...¿ya estas feliz?-pude notar como el sujeto solo se lo bebía con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que soltaba la tubería y empezaba a sonreír de una forma curiosa-...

-sigh...te lo agradezco...tienes mi atención camarada.

-bien,primero...¿puedes devolver a Mondo a la normalidad?

-¿General?...si...si puedo-este solo hizo una seña y al instante me sentí como si nada hubiera sucedido,me levante con tranquilidad luego de eso para mirar al sujeto con duda en mi mente-...

-...

-...¿eh?...si,lo se...perdón...Mondo.

-¿por que?...

-por casi matarte...Hasasky dice que si te dejaba así unos segundos mas...morirías.

-pero diste un buen combate,algo corto...pero si fuera mas duradero hubiera sido un combate memorable.

-sigh...gracias,mi nombre es Serguei Nikolai...algunos me conocen como el gran general Nikolai.

-yo soy Mondo...-pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Nikolai,pero solo por unos segundos ya que luego fijo su mirada en Light el cual parecía estar hablando con alguien-¿hm?

-¿conoces al de la capucha?...

-no...mejor vayamos a ver...

* * *

-de verdad te lo agradezco...por cierto,no me dijiste tu nombre.

-me llamo Mercer,aunque una persona suele llamarme...diablos,no lo recuerdo.

-¡Light! ¿con quien hablas?...

-¿eh? ¡ah,Mondo!

-...

-el es Mercer,es quien...bueno,tenia el Vodka-mantuve mi mirada en el chico detrás de Light el cual solo me observaba con miedo-aun tengo dudas de donde lo saco pero no creo que importe.

-¿enserio?...pues te lo agradezco a ti también pequeño camarada.

-ya que estamos en esto...Nikolai,Mercer...¿les parece acompañarnos en nuestro viaje?

-¿una aventura?...¡me parece bien!,siempre y cuando paremos en uno que otro bar...

-n-no tengo a donde ir...de todos modos...-esas prendas...la cuchilla que tiene...y ahora resulta que el tenia el Vodka...¿sera que el es de...?

-¡bien!,ahora tenemos un equi...-al instante Light se desmayo terminando en el suelo.

-¿¡...!?

-¿que le pasa al chico?

-...ah,claro...la medicina...Nikolai,hazme el favor de llevarlo a buscar algún medico...tengo que hablar con Mercer-Nikolai solo asintió para luego llevarse Light a buscar a algún medico en el pueblo.

-...

-no tienes por que temer...se quien eres...

-¿q-que?

-eres de la Hermandad Oscura...-pude notar como la mirada de Mercer demostraba un gran temor,si no fuera por que pude quitarle el cuchillo que llevaba sin que se diera cuenta el me hubiera atacado-no hay necesidad de esto...

-¿c-como...supo?

-el cuchillo tiene el emblema de un Novice de la Hermandad...pero tus prendas son del Gremio de Ladrones...(pobre chico...todo lo que tuvo que sufrir para llegar a convertirse en uno de la Hermandad...),así que...eres un Ladrón...y al mismo tiempo un asesino...

-s-si quiere acabar con migo...lo entiendo...todos quieres acabar con migo después de todo...-en cuestión de segundos el rostro de Mercer cambio de uno que demostraba temor a una que mostraba que en cualquier minuto se pondría a llorar.

-no...ahora eres de los nuestros mercer...y no te preocupes por la Hermandad...si te buscan,no podrán ponerte ni un dedo encima mientras estés con nosotros.

-...

-ahora ve a buscar a Nikolai...yo buscare a ver si al menos hay alguna tienda que no este cerrada-Mercer solo asintió para irse en la dirección por la que fue Nikolai-(un chico de su edad...¿en la Hermandad Oscura? ¿cuantas cosas habrá sufrido como para que ellos lo admitieran...?),hmph...-tranquilamente fije mi mirada en el cielo notando que habían unas cantas nubes tapando el sol-parece que lloverá...es una lastima,tenia pensado explorar todo esto un poco mas...

tengo entendido que la Hermandad Oscura solo recluta a personas que han sufrido durante toda su niñez o inclusive han asesinado un numero determinado de personas...pero Mercer...Mercer solo parece ser un crío...¿por que la Hermandad Oscura reclutaría a un crío?...acaso...¿a sufrido y asesinado lo suficiente como para que ellos pusieran sus ojos sobre el?...por ahora eso no importa,el pobre parece no caerle bien los de la Hermandad,me parece una buena idea llevarlo con nosotros...así de paso podre conocer a alguien de la Hermandad,mientras tanto,creo que intentare que el confíe en nosotros y ver si el consigue ganarse mi confianza.

* * *

**-**¿ahora que haremos Mondo?

**-**primero esperaremos a que Light se recupere para luego ir a la mansión escarlata.

-¿mansión...escarlata?

-me gustaría contarte algo de la mansión pero nunca la e visto en persona,solo e escuchado cosas de los habitantes de allí.

-yo conozco la mansión-ambos fijamos nuestras miradas en Mercer el cual solo saco un libro con un pentragrama en la portada-conozco cada rincón de la mansión,solía ir allí para tomar uno que otro libro "prestado".pero...luego no pude entrar mas ya que parece que hay alguien nuevo en el puesto de guardia en la entrada y en el interior de la mansión.

-perfecto,¿de que debemos preocuparnos entonces?

**-**primero esta la guardiana de la entrada,Hong Meiling,es fácil de evadir así que no hay problema habrá problema alguno para esta Sakuya Izayoi,hasta donde se es la mas peligrosa...en especial por que puede manipular el tiempo.

-¿manipular el tiempo?...suena interesante-observe por unos segundos a Nikolai el cual solo mantenía su concentración en su Vodka.

-y ahora el nuevo,creo que es un demonio invocado por Patchouli o no se...creo que oí a Sakuya llamarle "Meko" o "Mogke"...no lo se...pero de algo estoy seguro,a primera vista pude ver que era muy poderoso,inclusive puede transformarse en cualquier cosa por lo que podría atacarnos en cualquier momento...

-un Stalker...hace mucho que no veo uno así...

-¿sabes que es esa cosa?

-de donde yo vengo tengo entendido que los Stalker son demonios que normalmente se utilizaban en la guerra para espionaje o emboscadas...pero,a cambio la persona que lo invocaba debía hacer un pacto con ellos...

-su alma a cambio de la ayuda...

-exacto,pero...¿que puedes decirme de esa tal Patchouli?

-pues...no se mucho de ella,pero creo que ella no es tan estúpida como para que un Stalker tomara su alma,debió de haber encontrado algún método para evitar el pacto.

-recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que según el genero del Stalker la forma de pagarle por su ayuda eran dos.

-una estoy seguro que se trata de entregarle el alma,pero la otra...

-no quieres saberlo.

-pero...-observe a Mercer con una ceja levanta por unos segundos...creo que entendió de que trataba el segundo método-y-ya veo...pero no creo que Patchouli hiciera eso con el...la conozco bien.

-pues entonces hay un tercer método oculto de todo invocador normal.

-lo importante es evitar a ese ,sin importar cuantas ganas tengas de conocer su poder...solo olvídalo,tendríamos problemas si Sakuya se entera de nuestra presencia y ayuda al Stalker.

-lo prometo...-es una lastima,quería conocer el potencial que tenia un demonio del circulo del engaño y la lujuria.

-...oigan...deberíamos ir ahora,sin importar que el camarada este enfermo-Nikolai levanto la mano con la que sujetaba la botella para luego levantarse con una sonrisa-¡si es tan importante ir a la mansión,iremos sin importar que!

-no creo que sea...-no pude terminar la frase ya que Nikolai me tomo del cuello al igual que a Mercer ¿y ese cambio de actitud?

-no tengo pensado esperar...ademas,¿¡entiendes lo que puede haber en esa mansión!? ¡tal vez haya mas Vodka!

-esta bien...iremos ahora,pero tu cargas al chico-al momento Nikolai nos soltó para luego darse la vuelta.

-no me molesta,siempre y cuando encontremos bebidas para mi...

* * *

después de todo fuimos sin importar la lluvia y que Light no se encontrara en buen estaba determinado a llegar a la mansión para encontrar bebidas y Mercer solo se preocupaba de encontrarse con el Stalker,aun dudo de que sea fácil toparnos con el...después de todo,Mercer dijo que el protegía la entrada y el interior de la mansió que se encuentre en el interior con este clima...

-¿como estas camarada?

-¿a-a...donde...vamos?...

-no te preocupes por eso chico...solo descansa un poco.

-¿no hubiera sido mejor dejarlo en el pueblo?

-tenemos que mantenernos unidos sin importar que...ademas,después de lo que hicimos en el pueblo,es preferible que ninguno de nosotros se quedara-seguimos caminando un poco mas hasta que pude divisar una torre de reloj no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos-¿es eso una torre?

-¿eh?,si...ya estamos cerca.

-¿una torre del reloj en una mansión?...estas personas deben tener mucho dinero.

-¿di-dijeron "mansión?-rápidamente Nikolai volteo a ver a Light intentando no decirle a donde íbamos,no entiendo para que mentirle...aunque el muchacho podría emocionarse y terminar intentando moverse por su cuenta.

-¡c-claro que no! solo nos dirigimos a otro pueblo para poder encontrar un lugar para quedarnos

-¿y por que no el otro pueblo?

-p-pues por que yo y Mondo lo destruimos,¿verdad Mondo?-solo pude asentir,me parecía un poco patético como Nikolai sudaba del miedo de que se enterada de a donde íbamos en creo que fuera para tanto-¿l-lo ves? terminamos haciendo un desastre.

-...vale...

seguimos caminando por unos minutos hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión,ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habíamos la entrada pude notar a alguien cruzado de brazos vigilando la entrada,solo pude distinguir que llevaba una capa carmesí y un collar con una cadena,como si se tratara de un animal.

-¿quien es ese?-Mercer al igual que Nikolai fijo su mirada en el sujeto que protegía la de eso pude notar como Mercer retrocedía aterrado al verlo-¿que sucede?

-e-es...¡el Stalker!

-¿¡que!?

-¿que es un Stalker...?

-pero...¿por que? ¿¡por que esta ahora en la entrada!?

-¿hm?-rápidamente fijamos nuestras miradas en el Stalker el cual había notado nuestra presencia,pero aun así solo se mantuvo en la entrada observándonos con desconfianza.

-¡maldición! ¿ahora que?

-...no creo que vaya a moverse...lo noto en sus ojos-tranquilamente desenfunde a Berserker y la coloque a un costado mio.y como esperaba,el solo nos observaba esperando que mostráramos ser hostiles para los habitantes de la mansión-bien,mantengan la calma...el solo quiere saber si somos hostiles.

-¿como lo sabes?

-es como un perro guardián,espera por el momento preciso en el cual atacar-simplemente levante la Berserker para sacudirla un poco en el aire mientras el Stalker solo seguía los movimientos de ella con su mirada-lo ves...solo hace su trabajo.

-i-impresionante...de verdad hace su trabajo de guardián de una forma impecable...con razón lo usan como guardia.

-lo único que tenemos que hacer es acercarnos sin demostrar alguna amena...-al instante note que faltaba Nikolai por lo que empece a buscarlo por todos lados para darme cuenta que el ya estaba frente al Stalker-...¡Nikolai!

-vaya...de verdad tienes una apariencia extraña...

-¿crees que tome a Nikolai como una amenaza...?

-no lo se...por ahora solo mantengamos la calma y intentemos ver que nos toma como amenaza lucharemos contra el-pude notar que esa idea a Mercer no le había gustado ya que note el miedo en su rostro-y si no pues veremos si nos deja pasar.

-eeh...yo creo que mejor me quedo aquí...por si las cosas se complican,jeje...no es por que tengo miedo del Stalker ni nada por el estilo-sabes que con solo mencionarlo tiemblas de miedo...¿verdad?

-como quieras...-lentamente me acerque a donde se encontraban Nikolai,Light y el Stalker el cual solo mantenía su mirada en ía preocupado con solo ver el aspecto que tenia,pero aun así ni su mirada demostraba algo de lo que yo pensaba-Nikolai...¿que haces?

-oye,mira a este sujeto...es muy extraño.

-...

-yo creo que deberías hacerte a un lado y no molestar...

-¿por que?-parece no notar que el Stalker podría descuartizarlo sin problema alguno...aunque,también puede estar ebrio.

-...¿por que están aquí?-¿puede hablar...? ¿no se supone que los Stalker solo pueden emitir aullidos?

-con que puedes hablar...

-¿¡dijo algo!? ¡no escucho desde aquí!-me di la vuelta por unos segundos para ver a Mercer el cual intentaba escuchar todo desde su posición,aunque igual no se acercaba en lo absoluto.

-¿responderán o solo vienen a molestar?

-venimos a...nm...(un momento...¿Mercer tenia un libro de este lugar?)...venimos para devolver un libro que tengo entendido pertenece a la biblioteca de este lugar-debí haber inventado otra escusa...

-...

-...(tengo un mal presentimiento)

-¿...?

-...no siento el acostumbrado olor a mentiras...pueden pasar,Sakuya-san los guiara a la biblioteca de que yo debo vigilar sin importar que la entrada...-el demonio solo se hizo a un lado para abrir la puerta con solo tocarla-por favor,eviten causarle problemas a mis maestras.

-claro...-estaba apunto de entrar con Nikolai cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano con fuerza-¿eh?

-p-perdón...pero se olvidaban de mi...

-...

-¿el viene con ustedes?-asentí mientras mirada a los ojos al ía desconfiar un poco pero de todos modos no se movía de su lugar-bien,recuerden...si le causan algún problema a mis maestras...tendré que entrar para encargarme de ustedes.

-entendemos...

-hmph...humanos...

* * *

una vez dentro de la mansión me mantuve observando las decoraciones al igual que los demás,aunque no tengo buen ojo en esas cosas...tengo que admitir que no eran tan malas,inclusive llegaban a gustarme por alguna razó de todos modos no podía sacarme de la mente la enfermedad de Light,ya me bastaba con tener que preocuparme por el y ahora resulta que tenemos que tener cuidado con todo lo que hagamos o ese Stalker nos matara en cuestión de segundos.

-¿que piensas de este lugar Mondo?

-se ve...bien...pero le falta un toque especial,algunas armas de decoración no estarían mal.

-¿y tu Nikolai?

-...le falta el toque ruso...algunos picos,paredes rotas,cuadros de veteranos...y un cuadro con migo y una botella de Vodka.

-¿de verdad es así tu casa?

-sip,en mi casa muchos soldados del enemigo intentaron tomarme como prisionero...pero los mate a todos con mis propias manos-pude notar una pequeña sonrisa algo forzada en Nikolai al momento en el cual menciono lo ultimo-aunque me fui de mi casa por que me encontraba muy solo y no tenia a nadie para jugar...y como la guerra había terminado pues me quede sin amigos...

-¿por eso viniste a Gensokyo?

-en realidad me perdí en el camino y termine aquí...hehe,creo que debí haberme llevado un mapa cuando abandone mi hogar.

-¿y tu Mondo? ¿por que abandonaste tu hogar?

-¿por que crees que no soy de aquí?

-por que no sabes nada de la mansión escarlata...casi todo el mundo de este lugar saben de ella.

-pues...al igual que Nikolai en mi hogar había una guerra,pero era para unir los pueblos con un solo gobernante...el problema era que uno de los que buscaba gobernar era conocido como "el demonio oda" y al mismo tiempo se encontraba un dios de la guerra...yo me uní a la armada de mi querido abuelo apodado "el león Takeda",pero luego de luchar durante casi un año deje a mi abuelo y me retire con mis y Gato...mis mas fieles compañeros y termine uniéndome a la armada Date,luego abandone la armada y empece mi búsqueda para matar a el demonio oda junto a Shiro y Gato...nunca lo encontré...y las veces que lo lograba era detenido por su hermana oichi la cual ni siquiera sabía cuales eran los planes reales de su no lo volví a ver y cuando me di cuenta ya había un gobernante...no era mi clan...y no era el clan Date...

-¿entonces quien era?

-...nunca lo supe...no quería saber ya nada del concentre tanto en la búsqueda de oda que simplemente me olvide de el orgullo de mi clan y la promesa de victoria que le había echo al clan Date...le dije a Shiro y Gato que fueran a mi hogar...un pueblo en el cual había un gran castillo construido...era mi hogar y se lo deje a ellos,de esa forma yo podría irme y dejar a personas de confianza para proteger a mi pueblo y evitar que oda o quien quiera que fuera el gobernante pusiera sus manos en el...el pueblo se permitiría la unión con otros pueblos,pero la armada Takeda seguiría protegiendo el lugar.

-entonces...huyes del pasado.

-exacto-todos mantuvimos silencio durante unos minutos para luego pensar que no nadie sabia de nuestra presencia en la mansión-¿creen que sepan que estamos aquí?

-pues hace rato que nadie aparece...que raro.

-eso es por que todos están durmiendo...-fui el único que volteo la mirada para ver al Stalker el cual estaba completamente empapado,Mercer no quería ni voltear y Nikolai no parecía escuchar nada-lamento el no haberles avisado antes...

-¿por que nos dejarías pasar entonces?...eso no tiene sentido tomando en cuenta que tu trabajo es impedir que cualquiera entre.

-agradezcan que no devore sus almas...

-¿p-puedes...ha-hacer eso?

-si...y muchas cosas mas...guiare a uno de ustedes a la biblioteca,los demás tendrán que esperar afuera-el Stalker solo se cruzo de brazos para luego mirar a Mercer con una sonrisa picara-y por cierto...me agrada tu miedo.

-¿d-disculpa...?

-no podemos esperar afuera,tenemos a un enfermo por si no te diste cuenta-el fijo su mirada en Light para luego mirarme directo a los ojos.

-entonces...tu-este me señalo para luego borrar la sonrisa que había en su rostro-tu pareces ser su hermano o algo así...te quedaras con el aquí dentro y uno solo de ustedes estará afuera.

-me parece bien...Mercer ¿irías tu?

-¿¡que!? ¿¡por que yo!?

-venga,yo debo de cuidar de el chico y ademas Nikolai esta acostumbrado al frío ¿verdad Nikolai?

-claro,recuerdo que en mi casa siempre nevaba lo cual aveces era molesto pero divertido también...jeje.

-bien,en ese caso...¡tu!...toma mi mano-el Stalker extendió su mano a Mercer el cual retrocedió aterrado apenas se le acerco-¿algún problema?

-¿que? ¿problema?,c-claro que no...-Mercer solo se acerco aterrado para darle la mano al demonio y al instante ambos desaparecieron dejándonos solos en la mansión.

-¿a donde fue...? (no creo que importe ahora...solo espero al menos que vuelva con vida)

* * *

**Ojos de Mercer**

-¿eh? ¿que?...¿que paso?

-ya llegamos.

-¿t-tan rápido?...¿como es que...?

-te dije que puedo hacer muchas cosas...por ejemplo,cuando alguien miente suele aparecer una bestia formada a base de su mentira o mentiras,y tu "Mercer"...eres un gran mentiroso-el Stalker me agarro de la barbilla para luego acercarse demasiado a mi rostro-o...¿debería llamarte "una gran mentirosa"?

-¿q-que quieres decir?(esta muy cerca...)

-no me engañas Mercer...se que conoces este lugar a la perfección y que ni siquiera eres igual a ellos.

-oye,estas muy cerca.

-¿te molesta?...

-s-si...-rápidamente este me soltó para luego retroceder unos pasos atrás.

-lo lamento...no quería incomodarte.

-...¿por lo hiciste?...

-¿hacer que?-el demonio solo se dio vuelta para luego observar cada uno de los libros que habían.

-¿q-que sabes de mi?

-se que eres mujer...-apenas dijo eso sentí como la capucha que llevaba se me caía dejando caer todo mi cabello-se que eres una ladrona,y...de...tu pasado oscuro...

-como hiciste para...¿hacer eso?

-¿lo de la capucha?,solo son trucos que conozco para mover cosas sin problema alguno.

-interesante...¿algo mas que sepas de mi?

-pues lo único que no se es tu nombre...¿serias tan amable de decírmelo?

-renna...me llamo renna...Mercer era mi maestro en el gremio de ladrones.

-es un placer,yo soy Valtier.

-y...¿te tratan con un animal aquí?

-algo así,Patchouli-sama me trata de este modo por que dice que soy incontrolable y podría destruir el mundo en un minuto,pero los demás residentes de aquí dicen que no merezco ser tratado de este modo-apenas el dijo eso toco la pequeña campana que llevaba su collar para luego hacer levitar el libro que guardaba en mi bolsa-aunque no me molesta...es lindo y Patchouli-sama me trata con cariño de todos modos.

-...bueno,tienes el libro...creo que debería volver con los demás-a penas me di la vuelta Valtier me tomo de la mano para acercarme a su rostro-...¡!

-no tienes por que irte aun,puedo traer a tus amigos aquí...hace mucho que no hablo con alguien...Patchouli-sama siempre me deja encerrado en un cuarto con un sello mágico así de ese modo nadie podría entrar ni salir del cuarto-pude notar que Valtier parecía estar triste recordando lo que me había dicho,sabía que los demás me estarían esperando pero de todos modos ellos querían ver la mansión y llegamos hasta aquí-pero si quieren irse lo entiendo...de todos modos se me permite salir al exterior de vez en cuando...

-¿cuando exactamente?

-cuando Patchouli-sama tiene cosas importantes que hacer normalmente ella me permite el salir al exterior para no molestarla en sus actividades-¿que? ¿y cuando exactamente es eso?...estoy segura de que no lo debe dejar salir muy seguido.

-esta bien Valtier...me quedare con los demás-pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en Valtier al oír eso,de todos modos dudo que los demás piensen lo mismo-pero no intentes nada malo como lo de las almas.

-je,no te preocupes,solo me gustan las almas de pecadores-eso...no me da mucha confianza tomando en cuenta la locura de Nikolai y lo que pudo haber echo en el pasado...

* * *

**algunas partes hasta yo se que son aburridas pero bueno...la verdad lo de Nikolai tenia pensado mostrarlo mas adelante pero no me resistí a agregarlo de una vez en algún capitulo antes(también tenia pensado que el combate fuera mas duradero pero en donde tenia pensado que apareciera no fuera en un bar si no en un bosque y ademas si continuaba tendría que destruir todo el pueblo en la historia y por ahora no quiero heridos...POR AHORA e_e) y pues si no les gusto pues vale...¿me molesta?,no,¿me importa que a alguien le guste?,tampoco,solo lo hago por que estoy aburrido y esto al menos me entretiene un poco EWE.**

**PD:lo del principio solo es algo de relleno ._.**


End file.
